1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of rain gutters and downspouts. In particular, the present invention is a debris trap assembly that is installed in place of the lower portion of a downspout from about waist height to near ground level. The debris trap comprises a strainer cup that can be conveniently emptied at any time by removing the strainer cup, dumping the debris accumulated in the strainer cup into the trash or compost bin, and then replacing the strainer cup in the debris trap assembly.
2. Background Art
Around the turn of the twentieth century, strainers were placed in rain water spouts to trap debris before it reached a rain water barrel or cistern. U.S. Pat. No. 527,400 (Barth) teaches a strainer of this type. In Barth, a cut-off box with an open front wall panel and a closed back wall panel is taught. A "V" shaped strainer is placed through the open front wall panel and tipped back so that it top edge rests against the back wall panel. The strainer's base is held in place by a bracket attached to the lower front end of the cut-off box. When the strainer is inserted, the user pulls up a handle that lifts a hinged flap. The flap is lowered into the strainer to secure the strainer in position. In this first operating position, the interior of the strainer extends beyond the cut-off box, exposing the debris to view. The strainer has a second operating position that deflects the rain water and debris out through the open portion of the cut-off box and away from the cistern. This involves removing the strainer, pulling a hinged diverter flap from the back of the cut-off box, and placing the strainer inside the cut-off box so that the diverter flap rests on top of the strainer.
Several other patents have described in-line filters and strainers for rain water downspouts. These mostly comprise an in-line box with a hinged door and an internal strainer. The strainer is cleaned by opening the door, manually removing the debris, and then closing the door. Examples of this type of configuration are found in U.S. Pat. No. 543,922 (Buckley), U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 (Thompson), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,368 (Husted).
There have also been several variations on this basic concept. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,075 (Steel), a strainer is connected to a door that is attached by a hinge to an in-line box. To empty the strainer, the user pivots the door and the attached strainer about the hinge until the strainer is inverted. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,473 (Schulz), the strainer is mounted inside the in-line box so that it is inclined toward a door that is hinged at the top. The debris is supposed to slide down the screen, open the hinged door, and fall away. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,377 (Bolt), uses the same basic concept, but omits the hinged door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,028 (Pinion) eliminates the in-line box by adapting the strainer to telescopically mount over the base of the downspout. In its operating position, a top portion of the strainer is mounted over a lower end of a downspout. A lower portion of the strainer fits inside the drain tile. To disengage the strainer, the strainer is pulled up over the downspout until the lower portion of the strainer is clear of the drain tile. The lower portion of the strainer is then titled away from the drain tile while the top portion is telescoped down and away from the downspout.